The CEO Protection Program!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Kaibacorp was supposed to make an alliance with another company, as any usual business, however is interrupted by company hostages, kidnapping Mokuba. Seto Kaiba is saved, and is taken under The CEO Protection Program! He is to move to New York City, with Sally Cooper and her family. Kaiba experiences the life of a New Yorker, the problems of city high schools, and some romance!
1. The Hostage

**~Chapter One~**

Today was a big day for the company Kaibacorp. The famous Japanese company finally made an alliance with another equally famous company, Tahazaki Co. They was a huge meeting at the Kaibacorp Island, where CEO Seto Kaiba and CEO Kai Tahazaki were to make a private alliance to support each others funded gaming products.

Just about when the both of them were about to shake hands, a bullet whizzes past Kaiba, barely by his head. Suddenly there are people in black jump suits. "Everybody freeze! This is a hostage!"

A few guests scream, one woman even fainted and falls into the punch bowl. Kaiba eyes one of the people with a gun. "What is it that you want?"

"Oh, we only want the control of your company, that's all! After you rejected our company, we must go into desperate measures!"

Kaiba rolls his eyes. "Really? That's all? I reject companies everyday because they're not good enough for the share of Kaibacorp's power!"

"Enough talk! To assure that we'll take control, we've kidnapped your brother, Mokuba!"

"What?! How can that be?" Kaiba says, shocked.

"Yes, so now you have no choice—" the man stops talking when a dart is shot at his neck.

"W-what was that?" says one of the other jump-suit men.

Smoke suddenly fills the air. During the chaos, Kaiba is then grabbed from behind. He struggles under his assailant's grip.

"Let go of me you scum!" he hisses.

"Quiet will you? This smoke won't last for long!" a girl's voice hisses back.

Kaiba turns around, seeing that there's a girl about his age or older, dressed in a security outfit.

"The hell are you?" Kaiba mutters.

"Not much time to explain, but I'm an agent. The name's Candace Smith. And I'm here to save your CEO ass, so don't complain!" Candace huffs, bustling Kaiba out of the huge room. They go out the exit.

More of the men in black jumpsuits are outside.

"Hey, Kaiba is—" they're quickly cut off with Candace shooting darts at their neck.

"Gah, shut up!" She drags Kaiba over to the back of the island, where a helicopter awaits them.

"Wait! They have hold of Mokuba! I won't leave until he's safe!" Kaiba shouts, struggling not to get inside the helicopter.

"It's no use, they've already moved your brother to another location! We're doing everything in our power to find him! Until now, we're moving you to a safe location!" Candace explains, finally shoving him inside the helicopter.

"Exactly what is this? And what kind of agent are you?" Kaiba asks demandingly.

Candace sighs. "Ugh, question time. alright, first of all, we're from, The CEO Protection Program." She holds up an official looking badge.

"We're a secret organization funded by CEOs of the world to protect guys like you from invasions, hostages, or life threatening situations. I'll contact The Source to tell them that the mission was a success…though we didn't succeed saving Tahazki, he's being held hostage…"

"What does this organization exactly do?" Kaiba interrupts.

"I told you, we protect CEOs from danger factor—"

"Yes, yes, you already told me about that part, what do you do to the CEOs that you save?" Kaiba asks demandingly.

"Right, about that. When a CEO is endangered, they must go under special undercover and take on new identities until the threat is neutralized. In short, you would have to transfer somewhere else with a complete new identity."

Kaiba sits back, and crosses his arms. His mind wanders over to Mokuba. _I hope that you're all right Mokuba. This organization better work fast to find you and keep you safe._


	2. Funny Introductions

**~Chapter Two~**

The helicopter lands on another island. Candace leads Kaiba throughout the island, to a huge building. When they get inside, it is bustling with life. People are walking around everywhere. CEO's like Kaiba are in dressing rooms, being given new hairstylists and looks.

"Alright, so here's the deal. They're going to dress you out of those fancy business-like clothes of yours. During your little make-over," Candace smirks at the part of 'make-over.'

"You'll meet the leader of the organization. He'll talk to you and tell you what's your new organization and identity. Now get in there!" Candace says very quickly, shoving Kaiba inside a dressing room. Some people bustle him over to a chair.

Another person begins to snip away at his hair. "Get those off me!" Kaiba snaps severely.

"Please be patient with us Mr. Kaiba, we must do this to give you your new found identity. Turn to the screen for information." The hairstylist says.

Kaiba scoffs, and turns to a huge screen on the mirror. A man appears on the screen.

"Hello Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaibacorp. I am the leader of this organization, Joel Sergeant. Call me by my last name, Sergeant. You are under the organization of The CEO Protection Program. I'm sure that my clients explained the situation to you and are working away at your appearance."

A map of the United States appears on the screen, and closes in on New York City.

"You will take on the identity as a foreign exchange student from Nebraska, named Sean Aston." Sergeant explains. "And you'll live with the Coopers and go to Harrison High School, until the situation is handled and taken care of."

"Do your even know these people?" Kaiba grumbles, blinking a lot because of the pieces of hair falling from his face.

"Well, we have many people working in this organization, not just agents, but people who act as guardians over you CEOs."

"I feel _so_ safe under the hands of random strangers," Kaiba remarks sarcastically.

"Hmph, you should talk. You should feel grateful that you actually get to live in a city full of people. Here, take a look here for a couple of CEOs." Sergeant says. The screen changes into a person sitting in a village in the hot heat of a desert.

"This is Heft Barton, CEO of a weaponry company. He is hidden in the Sahara desert, because his company is overtaken very powerful computer hackers,"

"But he looks dehydrated…" Kaiba points out.

Sergeant ignores this. The screen changes to an icy looking surrounding. "And another CEO, is Amantha Ackley, owner of an inventing company. Currently she is hiding out in Greenland, hiding from hitmen who are supposedly trying to kill her."

"But she looks like she's freezing!" Kaiba exclaims.

"Yes, but these CEOs are safe, but not in the best conditions…so quit your complaining. Anyway, your haircut is done just about now. Goodbye for now." Sergeant says. His face disappears from the screen, showing Kaiba's reflection.

Kaiba couldn't help but let his mouth fall right open. He looked like…like…

"A commoner!" Kaiba exclaims.

"Sorry princess if it isn't what you like." Candace says, smirking, walking into the room.

"Look at this!" Kaiba yells. His once slick brown hair, is now a shaggy, messy reddish-brown hair.

"Sorry kid, but we need to keep your profile as low as possible." The hairstylist says.

Kaiba growls. "You could've all cared to let me at least pick out the hairs style I wanted!"

Candace shrugs. "Tough world little prince. Unless you didn't want a haircut, you could've gotten a face transplant." She says smugly.

Kaiba glares at her with his steely blue eyes. "What will happen to my company and Mokuba?" he asks demandingly.

"Well, for the news not to know that your brother's been kidnapped and you've been taken under the protection of the oh-so wonderful CEO Protection Program," Candace says matter-a-factly.

"We're hiring our men to take down your assailants and squeeze information out of them. We just have to be sure that we get everyone held hostage out safely, then we can find your brother. As for your company, we'll hire a look alike to take it over."

This makes the now red head CEO lose his temper. "What?! You're going to let some completely random imbecile take over me company?!"

"Relax you spoil little princess you!" Candace says, smirking. "We're trained and we've been doing our job for a long time. So unless your company is going to have some _huge_ event of some sort, nothing will go wrong."

Kaiba growls, and crosses his arms. "Fine, but at least stop calling me princess."

"Alright, _Sean_." Candace says, winking.

Kaiba gives a frustrated sigh. Right, that's his undercover name.

"Okay, so now your new-to-be guardian is arriving." Candace says, looking over to the doorway.

A man enters the room. He has dusty blonde hair, and hazel green eyes. He greets Kaiba.

"Why, hello there Kaiba! Or should I say, _Sean_?" the man says, teasing lightly.

Kaiba rolls his eyes. "Let's get these introductions over with."

"So sorry for this guys manners!" Candace says, jumping in quickly. She glares at Kaiba.

The man laughs. "No worries Candace, we both know that there's much more rude CEOs then this one. He's just a beginner, am I right?" Candace laughs with him. kaiba simply glares impatiently at the both of them.

"But, damn, you gotta admit, he has some ice cold gaze…maybe he can even freeze people with his glare!" the man jokes.

This makes Candace crack up more.

"Ahem." Kaiba says bluntly.

They both stop laughing. "Right, enough jokes. My name is Asher Cooper. Just call me Ash. You'll be coming with me Sean, to live in New York with my three children. I'll make the introductions of my children between the all of you, once we get there. Come on Sean. Welcome to the family." Ash says heartily, extending his hand.

Kaiba rolls his eyes, and walks past Ash.

Ash scratches his head. "You probably don't wanna go that way. You're walking into the ladies shower room." He called out.

The next moment, there are high girly screams, and Kaiba walks back inside, with red handprints imprinted on his face, or the fact that he's blushing red. Candace and Ash crack up in laughter once again.


End file.
